The Whole Point of Christmas
by GamerFan369
Summary: Christmas has always been a special time for the Pines family, and Bill being there just makes the holiday that much better for Mabel. Established MaBill.


**Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **Guess who came up with a fluffy MaBill Christmas story in the middle of the night and wrote (most of) it instead of sleeping?**

 **I haven't done a Christmas story in a while, and this just came to me, so I thought, why not? I love writing MaBill fluff, but in my main story, I don't get to put it in all too often (yet). I can add some moments in here and there, but that's about it. So *throws story in reader's face* take this! It's a bunch of MaBill fluff that I've wanted to write for a while but haven't been able to!**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy** ** _The Whole Point of Christmas_** **.**

 **Oh, and yes, Bill is in his human form in this and MaBill is an established relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own** ** _Gravity Falls_** **. All rights go to Alex Hirsch and** ** _Disney_** **. Also, I don't own** ** _T'was the Night Before Christmas._** **It was written and is owned by Clement Clarke Moore.**

* * *

"Come on, Bill! It's just for _one day!_ "

A crash was heard.

"Nope! No way! Shooting Star, I love you, but there is _no way_ I'm wearing that!"

Ford, coming up from the basement, winced as a door slammed open somewhere in the house and a loud crack was heard. _I really hope they fix the house after they're done…actually, what are they doing?_

The Author turned his head towards where Dipper and Stan were sitting. The shop was closed for Christmas Eve, what with Soos, Melody, and Soos's abuelita visiting family, so the two sat at the check-out desk, playing a game of what looked to be Blackjack. Walking over to them, Ford raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is happening back there?" He tilted his head towards the house part of the Mystery Shack to indicate Mabel and Bill's yelling. "And weren't you playing in the kitchen earlier?"

Stan shrugged, his eyes not leaving his cards. "We were, but then the lovely couple back there started getting into an argument. Then that turned into a game of chase each other around the house until one gives up, so Dipper and I decided to move in here for better protection."

"I…see. And what are they arguing about exactly?"

Dipper opened his mouth to answer when another loud crash and yell interrupted him.

"I already told you, I'm not dealing with any stupid Christmas clichés!"

"It's not a _cliché_ , it's a _tradition!_ Those are two very different things!"

The younger twin refocused his attention on his Grunkle. "Mabel's trying to get him into a Christmas sweater. As you can see," another smash," it's not going well."

"Oh." _Well, that's sort of anti-climatic._ Pulling up a stool, Ford sat with the rest of his family. "Why doesn't he want to wear it? We won't exactly judge him since we're all wearing them too, so I don't see the problem." Indeed, the entirety of the Pine's family was wearing Christmas sweaters made by Mabel. The girl had been following this tradition of making sweaters for the family since she could first knit. Now, she's eighteen, and that tradition has still yet to change, even if they were spending Christmas in Gravity Falls instead of at home.

Dipper was currently wearing a dark green sweater with little white pine trees along the hem of the garment. There were little white dots all over the clothing representing snow, too. Stan's sweater was a bright red one with a giant green present and a golden bow stitched in the middle of it. Ford's usual red sweater was replaced with a light green one, a book with the words _'T'was the night before Christmas…'_ written on the book's pages. Mabel's sweater was white with a bunch of red and green stars embroidered onto it. Finally, even Waddle's had a sweater. It was a dark red with a bunch of little ornaments covering the fabric.

All in all, they were wonderful little sweaters full of Mabel's hard work and love.

And that's why Ford was really confused why Bill would refuse to wear something Mabel made for him.

Dipper shrugged, moving the cards around in his hand. "He said something about being comfortable in the clothes he was already in. He did seem a bit aggravated today though, so I think the season's just finally getting to him."

" _Please_ , Bill? I didn't even use Christmas colors for yours since I knew you wouldn't like them!"

"And the judges say…no!"

" _Gah!_ Get back here you stupid Dorito head!"

"If he's so against wearing that sweater, why hasn't he just teleported away yet?" Ford questioned.

No one knew how to answer. Luckily, they didn't have to, because it seemed like the couple's little chase finally had a victor.

"Aha! Got you!"

"Ack!" They heard a loud _oof_ , then a yell of annoyance. "Why do these coattails always seem to work against me-?! _Mph!_ " Bill's yelling was cut-off. Then the sound of a struggle started until Mabel's triumphant cheer swiftly ended it.

"Ta-da! See you look great in- hey! Don't try to take it off, Bill! Come on. Please?"

The two's bickering quieted down so the three men weren't able to hear what happened next. However, Bill's loud, annoyed sigh was a good indication of what the end results were. Then, footsteps were heard coming in their direction. Not soon after, Mabel and Bill entered the shop part of the Mystery Shack. Everyone turned to look at the pair.

"I got him to wear it," Mabel said cheerfully, smiling wide and gesturing at the Dream Demon beside her. Bill, with crossed arms, just grumbled in response.

True to her word, the sweater that Mabel made for Bill was _not_ a Christmas color. Instead, to match with her boyfriend's color pallet, Mabel made the piece of clothing a bright yellow. Christmas lights were sewn onto the fabric with black thread. It was simple, but definitely very different than what Bill was usually seen wearing.

"I don't think _got_ is the right term. _Forced_ is more like it."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop complaining. You can handle wearing a sweater for one day. Heck, it's not even a full twenty-for hours! I don't see what the big deal is."

Bill just grumbled once more as a reply.

Dipper eyed the Dream Demon. "Mabel's right. It doesn't look too bad on you. A little big, but not bad."

The older twin grabbed Bill's hand and squeezed it. "See, you look great!"

"Since when do you compliment me?" Bill asked, eyeing the boy.

Said boy shrugged, looking back down at his cards, eyes narrowing in concentration. "It's Christmas time. Everyone's nicer this time of year. …Except you it seems."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Stan added, also going back to the game.

Bill just sighed and floated over to the pair, Mabel following along. "So, what are you two playing?"

"Blackjack," Stan answered.

Bill's eye lit up. "Betting anything good?"

Dipper pulled over a bowl of candy they had sitting beside them. "If you consider candy good, then yes."

A shrug. "Well, it's better than nothing, and I've got nothing better to do, so…" Snapping his fingers, a chair flashed into existence. He sat down. "Deal me some cards, too. I'm playing."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Mabel grinned, pulling over another nearby stool.

Ford's lips quirked into a small smile. "It's been a while since I've played Black Jack, so why not?"

A smile on everyone's face (although Bill would deny it), a new game began.

* * *

After the final round ended, Mabel immediately went to work on one of the last things left on her list of things to do for the day: cookie baking. Someone had to be crazy if they wondered why Mabel would do this.

Which, Bill was, so that's probably why he questioned it.

"Mabel, why are you making cookies for Santa? He doesn't even exi-" He paused. "Actually, what dimension are we in again?"

Mabel chose to ignore this, continuing to drag her boyfriend into the kitchen. " _Because_ it's basically a rule. At least, in our family. If you want to get presents, you better give Santa cookies and milk. An eye for an eye, you know?"

"Okay, but why do _I_ have to help?"

The girl shrugged, letting Bill's hand go. She started to grab the ingredients she needed. "You're a good taste tester."

"I'm sure anyone else in your family would do just fine." Bill started floating towards the doorway. "I'll just go find Pine Tree or someone and-"

"And," Mabel dragged the word out, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him back into the room, "I want to spend time with you. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

The Demon smirked slightly, breaking his girlfriend's grasp by putting a hand to his chin in mock thought. "You're right, but I do have to say, my Shooting Star breaking the law for me isn't necessarily an unpleasant thought."

Mabel rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "Shut up." Then she schooled her features, pointing accusingly at Bill. "And stop changing the subject!"

He sighed. "I'm flattered that you're thinking of me, Shooting Star, but I really think that I'm not the right Demon to be helping you right now."

"Bill, come on. Can you _please_ help me out? I know you're not the biggest fan of Christmas, but I at least thought…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. To be honest, Mabel didn't know _what_ she thought, but she _did_ think that Bill wouldn't be opposed to helping her. He, usually, didn't mind giving her a hand, so she was confused on why he was being so stubborn all of a sudden.

The Demon shook his head. "I think someone else from your family is better suited for-"

He was interrupted by a sad chuckle from Mabel. "So, you _don't_ want to spend time with me?" She looked down and bit her lip, the action automatically making Bill freeze up. "I understand. You don't have to make up an excuse just to leave. You probably have something more important to be doing." Mabel started moving towards the door, head still down. "I'll just go get-"

The Dream Demon instantly flashed in front of his girlfriend, grabbing her hands. " _No no no no no no no no no!_ It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. Trust me, I do! I love every second I spend with you! It's just-" He eventually sighed, giving in. "You really want me to stay?"

Mabel's sad expression rapidly disappeared, a giant grin gracing her face. "Yep! So thanks for staying here and helping!" Removing her hands from Bill's hold, she immediately turned and skipped over to the counter, beginning her work on the batter. Bill froze again, then his gaze narrowed and he slowly turned around.

"You tricked me, didn't you?"

"I did!"

Bill sighed dramatically, slumping into a nearby chair. "Why do I always fall for that?"

"Because you're gullible!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Hmmm. Then…" Mabel came over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Because you love me?"

Bill chuckled, leaning back and watching Mabel grin before continuing her work with the baking process. "Yes, that I do," he murmured happily.

* * *

Cookies all completed (the two ended up with gingerbread cookies with a cinnamon whipped cream-filled interior), the night ended with the group sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate, and watching whatever bad Christmas movie they could find airing at the moment. Stan was sitting in his chair, as usual, but his clothes were actually on, seeing as it was getting a bit chilly in the house. Ford rested on one side of the chair while Dipper claimed the space in front of it, both quietly staring at the television. Finally, on the side opposite of Ford sat Bill and Mabel. The Dream Demon currently had his girlfriend in his lap, his hands fiddling with her hair. Mabel had question him the first time he had done this many months back, but she quickly learned that it was just an unconscious action he seemed to pick up whenever he was happy or needed to calm down. The girl didn't mind though. She liked the feeling of his hands in her hair.

The movie soon ended, the girl and guy predictably getting together and ending the film with a postcard worthy kiss. Bill couldn't help but gag at the ending and Mabel playful hit him in response.

Scooting out of the way, Dipper let Stan stand up and stretch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go to sleep." Scratching his side with one hand, the old man waved goodnight with the other and sluggishly made his way out of the room. "Merry Christmas Eve," he unenthusiastically called back.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Grunkle Stan!" both of the younger twins shouted back in reply.

Ford also eventually stood up, clicking off the TV in the process. "I think I'll be going to bed now, too. Staying awake won't make Christmas come any faster, after all." Chuckling, he left the room as well. Dipper started leaving not soon after.

"I'm using the bathroom first," he called back.

"Okay," Mabel responded, giving her twin the thumbs up.

Then, only Bill and Mabel remained. She would have gotten up to go get on her pajamas already, but she decided to let Bill finish the braid he was working on first.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a couple minutes before Bill finally spoke up.

"So," he let his girlfriend's hair go as he finished the braid, "was it okay that I was here today?"

Mabel's forehead scrunched up in confusion and she turned to face Bill as best she could in the current position she was in. "Yeah, of course it was okay that you were here. Why wouldn't it be?"

Bill shrugged and avoided eye contact. "I mean, Christmas is supposed to be about spending time with family, right? I'm not part of your family. Heck, I'm not even welcomed here all of the time either! Don't protest to that, Shooting Star. I know your family isn't the most fond of me and I understand why. I can't blame them, in all honesty." He shook his head. "But, back to my point. You should have been enjoying Christmas Eve with your family, so why am I here?"

The teen finally understood why Bill was so insistent on leaving earlier. Shifting her entire body so she was facing her boyfriend, Mabel smiled softly and put a hand to the Demon's cheek. Bill leaned into the touch. "Bill, you're right in saying that Christmas time is supposed to be spent with family, but it's also supposed to be spent with all our loved ones. Blood doesn't designate who we should spend our Christmas with. To be perfectly honest, I would have every single one of my friends over right now if they weren't spending time with their own loved ones! That's how much they mean to me." Mabel blushed slightly. "So yeah, I know this sounds cheesy and cliché and you were trying to avoid things like this, but the whole point of Christmas is to spend time with the ones we love. You're one of the people… Well, you're the _Demon_ I love, so I want you here."

It would be easy to miss if you didn't know the Dream Demon well enough, but there was currently a light blush spreading across Bill's cheeks. It made Mabel's smile widen. The sight disappeared from her view, though, when Bill leaned back a little and sighed. "You're right in saying that was really cheesy and cliché, Shooting Star." She rolled her eyes at that. "But…" A smile graced Bill's face and he quickly moved forward to give Mabel a peck on the lips. "The sentiment is appreciated."

The teen laughed quietly at her boyfriend's antics, before the moment got shattered by a cuckoo clock going off somewhere in the shop. Also sighing, Mabel got off of Bill's lap and stretched, the action feeling good after sitting for so long. A yawn followed not long after. "Well, I'm going to bed," she stated, then grinned. "Christmas is tomorrow after all!" Turning, she started towards the doorway. Bill jumped up and floated after her. However, he quickly paused. He cocked his head slightly, before grinning and snapping his fingers.

"Hey, Shooting Star?"

"Hm?" She turned back towards him. Floating up to her, the Demon grabbed her hands and positioned the two of them so that they were facing each other.

"I know I may be acting like a hypocrite right now, but…" He motioned with his head upwards, indicating Mabel to look up. She allowed her eyes to go in that direction, not quite sure what the point of all this was.

Much to her surprise, she saw mistletoe hanging on the door way above her.

The girl's eyes, full of confusion, flew back down to Bill, who wore a teasing smirk on his lips. "I thought you said you wanted to avoid clichés at all costs?" she questioned, but the smile on her face was currently growing. "This is as cliché as Christmas clichés can get."

"I know, but what can I say?" As he leaned down towards her, the only thing Mabel saw on Bill's face was happiness and warmth. "I think this is a cliché I can get behind."

As Bill's lips connected with her's, Mabel knew that she couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Is this cliché? Yes. Do I care? HECK NO! I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote this! Gah! This is the MaBill fluff that I have been waiting to write for the longest time!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this short little MaBill Christmas story. Please favorite and leave a review if you like this. Those always make my day! And if you have any constructive criticism for me, please tell me! I love learning about new ways to improve my writing.**

 **That's all I have to say. So, I hope you have both a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! I'll see you in the next thing I write! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
